


Anak Kos

by Yooje_nim



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, High School, Humor, Parody
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yooje_nim/pseuds/Yooje_nim
Summary: Hanya sepenggal cerita tentang beberapa anak manusia yang tinggal disebuah kos-kosan.





	Anak Kos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haechan dan Mark Lee adalah anggota NCT, anak asuhan SM Entertainment.
> 
> warning: bahasa gaul, tidak sesuai EYD.

Gue lagi tidur siang dengan pulesnya sampai seseorang dengan tidak sopannya mukul kenceng pantat gue yang  _sexy_  ini, "Bangun lu Chan!"

"Eh bang kok bisa masuk sih?" Gue kaget sekaligus kesel, gimana nggak kesel coba bayangin aja ini hari minggu bro, malemnya lo gadang nonton tim bola kesayangan lo tanding dan niatnya lo bakal tidur seharian siangnya. Tapi apa sekarang. Ambyar sudah.

"Lah kita kan tukeran kunci kamar gimana sih, makanya itu mata dibuka dulu." Lah iya gue lupa, kita kan emang sengaja tukeran kunci supaya kalau butuh sesuatu tapi salah satu dari kita lagi engga di kos tinggal masuk aja.

"Betewe lo ngapain sih bang tadi mukul gue, kek yang gue susah dibangunin aja."

"Ada makanan ga? Laper, baru selesai ngerjain laporan nih." Nah kan kebiasaan, anak kosan banget.

"Nggak ada bang cuman kerupuk tuh, tadi pagi gue makan di warung pojok si Chendol eh Chenle maksud gue. Mau gue masakin?" Sori aja kalau si Chenle kegigit lidahnya.

"Nggak deh Chan makasi. Gue masih inget banget rasanya diare seminggu gegara makan masakan lu"

"Anjir masih inget aja."

"Dan lu juga pernah ledakin dapur kosan enam bulan lalu. Untung bang Taeyong nggak lapor bapaknya jadi lu nggak diusir dari sini!" anjir buka aja semua aib gue bang buka!

Jadi bang Taeyong itu anak pemilik kosan ini guys, dia juga tinggal di sini karena dekat dengan kampusnya. Sekalian jaga kos bapaknya juga sih jadi kalau ada yang mau bayar kos atau apa bisa lewat dia aja.

"Gue mau ke kamar bang Yuta, kali aja ada makanan."

"Eh bang tapi ...." belum juga gue selesai ngomong udah ngilang aja, segitu lapernya emang? Dia pasti nggak tau tuh kalau bang Yuta lagi kedatangan gengnya, mau apalah itu buka bersama kayaknya. Eh tapi kan bukan bulan puasa juga, ah bodo amat lah.

**^.^.^.^**

Tetangga kos gue yang satu ini,

Ganteng, iya.

Pinter, iya.

Baik, iya.

Kaya, iya.

Namanya Mark Lee, doi bule dari Canada. Di sekolah, dia ini satu tingkat di atas gue. Gue masih kelas sepuluh. Kita temenan dari pertama gue tinggal di kosan ini, bisa deket karena kamar kita sebelahan. Gue kamar nomor satu dan dia nomor dua.

Di Canada otangtuanya punya dua pabrik kertas dan sukses semuanya. Gue nggak tau kenapa dia dilempar ke Korea buat sekolah, sekolahan gue lagi yang bahkan ga terknenal-terkenal banget. Mungkin karena ini kampung halaman neneknya.

Sebenarnya orangtuanya udah nyiapin apartemen buat dia tinggal selama di Korea, tapi dia malah milih tinggal di kosan yang yah kalian tau lah kehidupan kos kaya gimana. Katanya sih kalau di apartemen sepi dan kegedean. Dia juga bisa aja tinggal sama neneknya tapi ... berisik, ada ponakan bayi yang rewel katanya.

Tapi meski begitu tiap sebulan sekali si Markonah itu selalu ngajak gue ke apartemennya buat bayar tagihan listrik dan air.

Terserah dah terserah holang kaya mah bebas.

**^.^.^.^**

"Oi Chan lu kenapa nggak bilang sebelumnya ama gue!" Gue mandangin wajah ganteng gue di cermin dengan bahagia bermaksud ngerapihin diri setelah cuci muka, sampai suara berisik itu datang lagi jadi pengacau.

"Lah gue baru mau bilang bang tapi lu udah keburu ngilang." Jadi bukan salah Haechan ganteng dong gaes.

"Bang Yuta lagi kedatangan gengnya, gue malu banget mana tadi teriak-teriak laper di depan."

"Terus lu dibegal Bang?" Langsung aja gue liat dia dengan tatapan geli dan langsung dibalas dengan tatapan yang sama gelinya.

"Ngaco lu _ramdom_ banget, kebanyakan makan indomie." Kenapa hari ini gue yang di- _bully sih._

 _"_ Jangan gitu lu bang, kalau ga ada indomie anak bisa punah tau. Lagian kenapa nggak ketok pintu dulu?"

"Gue kebiasaan masuk kamar lu langsung terobos." Tuh kan, sekali lagi bukan salah Haechan ganteng.

"Makanya bang jangan inget gue terus, gue tau kok _special_ di mata lu bang."

"Et dah Tukichan, yoi _special_ pake telor beli dua gratis satu." Nak kan gue di- _bully_ lagi. Ini juga nih salah satu alasan kenapa gue sering manggil dia Markonah.

"Bang nama gue Haechan, H.A.E.C.H.A.N!"

"Iya ... Dakochan!"

"BANG!"

"Gue mau makan nih ikut kagak lu? Bayarin nih."

"Serius bang?"

Tetangga gue yang satu ini meski kadang nyebelin; hari ini contohnya, Tapi baik banget orangnya.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> fanfik ini sudah pernah saya publish di wattpad. saya republish di sini dengan beberapa revisi.
> 
> Niatnya mau bikin humor tapi gagal. Jadinya cerita gaje kaya gini.  
> Karena real-nya mark yang di-bully. Di sini aku balik lucu aja kayaknya.  
> Makasi untuk semua yang sudah bersedia baca :)


End file.
